L'ennemi
by Sam-Elias
Summary: J'ai un ennemi. Il est partout et je ne peux le battre. Jaloux, moi ? Certainement pas. A moins que... . Est-ce qu'il vous ait déjà arrivé d'avoir à combattre un ennemi invisible ? Moi, oui. Je le fais sans arrêt et c'est dur.


**_Bonjour ou Bonsoir._**

_Perdu derrière un comptoir, une idée à germée, une idée s'est écrite et..., finalement, je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas l'a poster !?_  
_(Apparemment, les jobs d'été ça donne de l'inspiration!)_

_Donc je profite de ma venue rapide sur mon ordinateur pour posté ce petit os sans prétention aucune._

**Disclamer : **_Les personnages de Free ne m'appartiennent aucunement. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de Kouji Ouji. Malheureusement, je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de posséder les 5 beaux gosses._

**Note**_ : Est-ce que les francophones ont déjà commencé à remplir ce Fandom !? J'irais vérifier ^-^_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**L'ennemi.**

* * *

Le violet avait un ennemi.

En réalité, il était autant son ami que son ennemi. Et cette chose était réellement insupportable pour lui ! Rin n'aimait pas ce sentiment mais, il ne pouvait se contrôler.

Rin Matsuoka avait cette impression d'être en compétition permanente, cette sensation angoissante de ne jamais être à la hauteur, ce besoin de se faire voir de l'autre à tout prix. Et malheureusement, il était persuadé d'essuyer échec sur échec aux fils des essais.

Il n'avait pas cette faculté à glisser entre les doigts, ni cette fluidité permanente, il n'avait pas cette odeur enivrante, il n'avait pas ce gout particulier.  
Il n'était pas non plus transparent ou calme et il n'aimait pas la couleur bleue à cause de cette rivalité ! Alors que le bleu…, le bleu était tout pour lui. Le bleu était sa raison de vivre mais à cause de sa jalousie maladive, il en venait à haïr ce coloris.

D'ailleurs il détestait 72% de la planète.  
L'océan était son ennemi, les flaques étaient ces victimes, la pluie était son martyre et les piscines étaient ces principales concurrentes.  
Oui, il détestait définitivement tout ce qui se rapportait à ce liquide visqueux et pourtant si doux.

Et ce, pour une seule bonne raison.  
Parce que Nanase Haruka l'ignorait totalement dès qu'il apercevait de l'eau. Parce que Haruka Nanase l'oubliait quand il était dans une piscine. Et Rin détestait être invisible à ces yeux.

Le regardant nager, ces sourcils se froncent inévitablement mais, ces prunelles ne peuvent se détacher de ce corps qui danse avec les flots.  
Ces iris ne pouvaient pas, juste l'ignorer. C'était impossible parce qu'il s'était imprégné de lui. Tout son être était marqué de ce prénom entêtant : Ha-ru-ka.

**_ Rin !**

Il n'entend pas son prénom dans la bouche de l'autre.  
Continuant de regarder sa pire ennemi, il pense ne jamais gagner contre elle, il est sur de le perdre si jamais il se livre à cette confidence.

Pourtant s'il avait regardé, s'il avait un peu ouvert les yeux, il aurait su.  
Il aurait su que sa bataille n'était pas utile, il aurait su qu'Haruka le regardait sans cesse même dans l'eau, il aurait su qu'à travers cette eau il était encore plus beau aux yeux de Nanase.

Toujours dans ces réflexions, il ne voit pas et ne sent pas une ombre arrivé.  
Il saisit quand une main le tire à l'avant et quand il boit la tasse de moitié une fois atterrit dans le bassin de la piscine.  
Remontant à la surface, Rin reprend de l'air, aspire l'oxygène environnant et aperçoit un sourire sur le visage de son âme sœur.

Étonné, surpris, énervé et incompréhensif, il ne dit rien.  
Haruka s'avance, laisse son sourire sur le coin de sa bouche et tirant le violet face à lui, il dépose ses lèvres sur ces jumelles. Une seconde ou deux. Un petit moment. …Doucement.  
Et reculant de nouveau, il propose un jeu. Jeu que l'autre s'empresse d'accepter une fois d'épouillé de ces vêtements trempés.

Oui, si Rin Matsuoka avait mieux regardé, il aurait su.  
Il aurait su que sa jalousie était stupide, imbécile et immature.  
Mais paradoxe, c'était cette jalousie, cette stupidité, cette imbécilité et cette immaturité, que le bleu préférait chez lui.

Le violacé avait un ennemi.

Un ennemi imaginaire.

Un ennemi qu'il ne cesserait de combattre.

Un ennemi factice mais ça, il ne le saura jamais.

[…]

* * *

**_Terminé._**

_C'est court (un one-shot quoi) mais je l'aime bien._

_Si vous avez aimé ou seulement une chose à dire, n'hésitez pas, je n'ai encore jamais mordu personne._  
_(A moins que... !)_

_Je vous laisse là pis peut-être à une prochaine fois !_

_A tantôt !_

**_L._**


End file.
